


when you're not here (yet you are)

by memorydd



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, fluff?, i like teddy bears btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorydd/pseuds/memorydd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi isn't home for a while and things get a little lonely. Kuroko finds a way to cope though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you're not here (yet you are)

**Author's Note:**

> exchange fic for akakuro WYSV on tumblr

To say that life hasn’t changed after moving in with Akashi would be a lie.

Waking up in the morning sometimes to a set of autumn eyes on top of a fond smile staring at him and other times to the smell of breakfast cooking on the stove from the kitchen are new greetings that gets Kuroko up in the morning. He has never been much of a morning person, most of the time getting up with the minimum amount of time left to get ready (but he is never late might he reassure because unlike Aomine or Kagami, he doesn’t close all of his alarms only to go back to sleep again) and sometimes leaves the house with his hair still in disarray.

Akashi makes sure that he is up, tidy, and fed, and Kuroko makes sure to look after Akashi especially when his boyfriend has the tendency to overwork himself. Whether that’s small kisses to coax Akashi out of that working chair or bringing a midnight snack of milk and biscuits, he takes it upon himself to care in the littlest ways. Caring for each other and being a constant in each other life has become the norm.

That constant disappears from time to time though. Akashi leaves for business trips quite often, fully taking on the frontline of work in his father’s company and saying that he needs all the experience he can get if he is to become president in the future.

Kuroko is used to being alone. Back in his childhood home, his parents were barely ever there and even at school he was barely ever noticed. Of course he has his basketball friends and the Generation of Miracles, but it’s different when it comes to Akashi. Waking up to Akashi, going to bed to Akashi, those kind of things have slipped into and snuggly fit into his life as if there hasn’t been a day in his life that Akashi wasn’t there.

And that is where the current matter lays.

This is the first time since they have moved in with each other that Akashi was leaving on a business trip to a foreign country for a week. It’s just a week and it’s not like Akashi has never left on a business trip before, granted only two or three days max. However, this time feels more lonelier than before. Time zones are different and aside from waking up to quick messages, they have yet even gotten the chance to actually talk.

It’s only a week Kuroko tells himself, but only three days in and four more days seems to be forever away. He scolds himself for behaving like a child because he is anything but, yet continues to yearn like one.

On the fourth day, Momoi invites everyone to hang out at the mall on a Sunday. Kagami and Aomine are bickering, Kise is busy handing out what is possibly his fifteenth autograph since lunch (Kuroko lost count at eight), Midorima hasn’t stopped grumbling about cancer being in last place and Takao is pretty much having a monologue if not for Momoi slipping in comments here and there.

Momoi drags them into a bear workshop that she has been dying to check out. Teddy bears, their little clothes and accessories line up the large shop, and after a while everyone seems to be having fun looking through things even though not all of them are going to be leaving with anything in hand. 

Takao seems to have found himself a green bear as a duplicate of Midorima—quite disappointed that there are no lashes to adorn the bear’s beady eyes with but says that he’ll stop by the beauty shop for lashes and tape afterwards despite Midorima raging behind him.

Kuroko doesn’t think that he will be leaving with anything, but alas he finds that his has a red bear in his hands and looking through a shelf of clothes.

Momoi slips to his side, a knowing smile on her face as she scans the selection of articles before pulling a shirt and coat from where they hung.

“This matches his style,” she says, eyes bright.

“Who’s style?” Kuroko feigns ignorance, but inside he knows just as much as she does.

Momoi only giggles and hands him the clothes.

He goes home that night with a red teddy bear dressed in clothes that reminds him of someone. At first he sets the bear on his kitchen table and just stares at it, wondering why he even bought it when it isn’t cheap at all (its set of clothes more expensive than his) but something about its presence makes him feel better and a little warmer. 

He takes it in his arms to bed that night and dreams of the warmth that has always been there.

Four days doesn’t seem that long anymore.

 

“Is this me?”

Kuroko looks up from the meal that he’s preparing to see Akashi coming out of the bedroom with the red teddy bear in hand.

“No, I went shopping with Momoi-san and the others and just thought it was cute.”

“I see,” is what Akashi says but Kuroko knows that he doesn’t believe him one bit. 

 

Two days later Akashi comes home late at night, enters the bedroom while Kuroko was reading and puts two bears on his lap—one of them the one he had bought a week prior and the other a new pastel blue that he has never seen before.

He looks up at Akashi and receives a smile.

“It seemed pretty lonely.”

Kuroko smiles back and pulls Akashi into a hug.

“Not anymore.”


End file.
